The Wedding Ring's Charm
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: "She knew that every time she would look at him, the memories would come back and she would feel like this again." Tag to 4x10: Fugue In Red. Sets after the bench scene.


_Yeah, I wrote a little tag to Fugue in Red, too. Couldn't help myself there. This just popped into my head. I'm thinking of maybe writing another Chapter or so to this, if enough people are interested. So, just let me know if I should or not, alright?  
><em>

_For everyone who's reading my other story **Red**: I won't publish another chapter before next year. Sorry, but I won't have the time for it._

_Also? I own nothing. Maybe one day, far far away ;)_

* * *

><p>"It didn't work with me, by the way. The thing with the wedding ring." She said suddenly, still looking forward, her gaze on the lake in front of her.<p>

He almost stared at her in surprise before he frowned. Then he smiled.

"Do you trust me?" Jane asked, his voice barely above a whisper while he leaned in closer.

Lisbon involuntarily shivered at the sound of his voice. The things his low whisper could do to her was gonna be the end of her one day, she knew it. She had to think about her answer before she could say it out loud. Tricky question.

"I don't know anymore...The old you? Yes. I trust the old you completely. _This_ you? I ... I can't. Not yet." She was watching him, waiting for a reaction to her answer.

She hadn't been lying but she hadn't intend to be that honest with him either. This wasn't her Jane and somehow she doubted that she could ever completely learn to trust this him.

Jane shrugged shortly. He didn't really care if she trusted him or not and he could understand her point of view, sort of anyway.

"Fair enough... Close your eyes."

She hesitated, frowning at him. What was he planning to do now? Eventually, however, when she was sure that he wouldn't explain any further, she did as he had asked and closed her eyes slowly, waiting. She heard him move closer to her and the next moment, his right hand was on her waist and his lips were on hers. He was kissing her. And, God, she was kissing him back. Her mind was racing, screaming at her to stop, to push him away and punch him. This wasn't her Jane, she shouldn't be kissing him. It wasn't hers and she didn't trust him and yet, she just couldn't bring herself to pull back. He still had the same Jane charm and he had been hitting on her ever since he had woken up again. It wasn't her fault. At least, that's what she tried to tell herself.

His hand carefully untagged her shirt from her pants and crept under it, his fingers sliding over her skin. It made her shiver and she had goose bumps where he touched her. She gasped when he ascended higher up her body and he took the opportunity to push his tongue past her lips, initiating a dance between them. Her hands ran through the hair on his neck, ruffling the curls. She had always loved those curls and wondered what it would be like to touch them, let her hands run through them. She felt him grin against her lips before he broke away, raising a moan of disappointment out of her, and making his way to her neck. He kissed and licked his way down to her collarbone while his right hand had started to unbutton her shirt. She still had her eyes closed, simply enjoying the sensation of him against her skin. She barely even noticed that he was working on her shirt and being honest, she didn't care much either at that moment. He was good, too good for her own good. This was wrong but it felt too damn good to stop. She wanted him and right there and then, he made her forget that it wasn't her Jane. She moaned softly when his lips brushed over her chest, just above her breasts. He licked the spot once, twice, before suddenly pulling away completely, leaving her breathless.

"See?" He whispered into her ear, his lips almost touching her lobe. She could practically feel his cocky grin and the mischief twinkling in his eyes. "It did work."

He placed another kiss right under her ear before he disappeared, grinning widely, almost proud.

Lisbon's eyes snapped back open when she realized what had just happened. He had used her. And she had let him. She punched the bench angrily, making her hand hurt and when she punched it another time, her knuckles started bleeding slightly. She didn't care. The pain was a good way to get rid of the thoughts that were racing through her mind. Jane, to be more specific. How could this happen to her? She was Lisbon. This shouldn't have happened to her. This shouldn't have happened at all in the first place. He had played her, tricked her. She had never felt so betrayed in her whole life. And never by Jane. Only another reminder for her that it wasn't the right Jane; not her Jane. That wasn't the man she knew. She hid her face in her hands when she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She didn't like crying in public, or at all for that matter, but he had stepped over a line she had treasured and she was hurt. Sometimes, it was just enough. Damn bastard. She was sure that he knew how she felt. He must have at least the smallest of ideas which only made the whole situation worse for her. Lisbon rearranged her clothes as a silent sob left her mouth. She cringed and lifted her legs up under her body, making herself as small as possible on that stupid bench. She sat there like that for a while, waiting for herself to calm down and get her composure back completely. Once the hurt and betrayal had ebbed down, she realized that it upset her just as much that she couldn't trust him anymore. What scared her even more was that she might couldn't even trust the old Jane anymore, knowing what had happened minutes before. She knew that every time she would look at him, the memories would come back and she would feel like this again. God, she had to come over herself, they had to work together after all.

She didn't know that he was still standing close by, watching her, the grin slowly fading from his face. He hadn't meant to hurt her, not this bad anyway. He had just wanted to play her a little, have some fun and prove his point, which he had after all. Was he really so different from the person she knew? He couldn't picture it. One bit but he couldn't go back and ask her either. She would probably shoot him, he mused. Maybe another time.


End file.
